Ian
Ian, the Prince of the Forest 'is a major character in the second season of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, introduced in the titular episode "Prince of the Forest". He was voiced by Bob Kaliban and later inspired the character of Lorren in Avalon: Web of Magic. Ian is a towering and powerful, stunningly handsome young man who harbors a terrifying secret. He becomes Drake's rival for the heart of Princess Gwenevere in the second season of the show. As a sworn protector of the Princess, Ian becomes a key ally of the Jewel Riders against the forces of evil when he arrives to aid Gwenevere in her final battles. "I have pledged my heart to you, Gwenevere. I am yours to command!" Appearances in "Prince of the Forest"|left]] |thumb|220x220px]] Ian is introduced as titular character of the episode "Prince of the Forest". He is a huge, humanoid wolf known as the '''Beast '''using the magic of a Wizard Jewel, the Jewel of Arden, to appear human. The Beast is the protector of the faery wraith queen Arienda. and Morgana flee his wrath]] after their first kiss]] When Princess Gwenevere first meets him in the Forests of Arden, he is a super tall and handsome but also very mysterious boy that rescues her from a mud hole. Gwen gives him a human name of Ian as she and him both fall in love for each other. Later, after Gwenevere in turn saves him from the Outlaws, Ian is soon captured by Lady Kale and Morgana who wants his Wizard Jewel. But he and Jewel Riders fight and chase away the witches, after which he agrees to give his jewel to Gwenevere. Gwen and Ian dance, kiss, and promise to meet there other every year when the magic of the faery wraiths would let him become a human. "]] Ian returns in the show's final episodes, when his intervention plays a crucial role in vanquishing the forces of darkness. In "Lady of the Lake" ("Spirit of Avalon"), Ian comes to rescue of his Princess at the last moment from Lady Kale trying to destroy Gwenevere, who uses the Staff of Avalon to call upon him to aid her. Ian teleports into the crystal henge at the Heart of Avalon and is again using his jewel, this time capable of sending powerful magical blasts. He then assists his love in the task of at last freeing Avalon from Kale's threat for good, and safeguards the dangerous Dark Stone when Gwen's evil aunt is no more. "]] Ian 4.png Ian 7.png Ian 9.png Ian 10.png Ian 12.png Ian 16.png Ian 17.png Ian 18.png Ian 21.png Ian 29.png When helping the girls during the final contest against Morgana in "The Last Dance" ("The One Jewel"), Ian sacrifices his life for Gwen. But soon the Princess manages to revive him with a kiss and "the magic of love", at the same time also restoring Arden that had been destroyed by Morgana. After that, together with the Jewel Riders, the Pack and Merlin, he takes part in once-and-for-all defeating Morgana and the ancient wizards as well. At first Ian speaks broken English, but gets fluent later. The very last scene show Gwen and Ian hold their hands while looking in each other's eyes. Fallon also becomes "definitely interested" in him.Lady of the Lake (script) File:Ian Kale.png||Ian captured by the evil Lady Kale in "Prince of the Forest" File:Ian 22.png|Ian helping Gwenevere take out Kale in "Spirit of Avalon" File:Gwen Ian Dark Stone.png|Gwenevere hands over the Dark Stone to Ian in "The Last Dance" Behind the scenes '']] Ian's original concept was this of a character known as just a ''Prince''. According to creative director Greg Autore, "this new character was to be a suggested love interest for Tamara with her affinity for animals. It was a prince who was trapped by dark wild magic to take the form of an animal."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part One Ian has been named ''Ranger''' in the show's known draft scripts, described therein as following: "''He is tall with long rusty hair and a blonde streak (Fabio meets Tarzan)." The Beast was also not wolf-like in these scripts, but was instead described as a bear creature.Prince of the Forest (script) In Avalon: Web of Magic, the character Lorren goes by the alias "Forest Prince" and is also one of love interests of Gwen's analog character Kara Davies, as is the blonde Donovan. Another prince character from Aldenmor, Marlin, is also a love interest of Emily. See also * Drake * Lord Batton * List of characters References What form of Ian do you think looked better? Human Beast Category:Heroes Category:Magic users Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Non-humans Category:Second season